Her Final Hour
by RomulusRemus
Summary: A depressing story (for Relena fans) about Relenas final hour. Relena fans beware.


Disclamier: I do not own Gundam Wing.  
  
If you are a big Relena fan and cannot stand to see anything happen to her leave now. If you don't really care about Relena read on.  
  
The sun set on another beautiful day. Relena sighed. It had been hard. Hard to tell him. Well it had been hard to tell him other things as well. She clearly remembered that day. He had come home from work, she had stayed at home that day because she had felt sick. Later on in that day she had found the truth. And now it was time for Heero, her husband to know.  
  
"Heero." she called him.  
  
"Relena you're lucky you didn't come to work today it was a madhouse."  
  
"Heero I have something to tell you."  
  
"What is it Relena?"  
  
"I'm pregnate."  
  
She remembered how he looked at her stunned. And then happy. Such happy times. Charlotte had been born on May 31 beautiful spring day much like this one had been. Her second and final child her boy Paul had been born on a cool crisp day, January 26 the sky had been clear and there was fresh snow from the night before on the ground. She closed her eyes and remembered the first time Charlotte asked for her guiter and Paul wanting a motorcycle for Christmas. They both had gotten what they wanted but not before she almost worried to death if Charlotte would get elctrocuted on the elcectric wires of the guitar or Paul getting run over on that motorcycle. But everything always turned out okay. Charlotte became a great guitarist and didn't get elctrocuted. Paul decieded to ride motorcycles professionally (much to Relena's distress) and never got hurt. When they grew up she saw what Heero had been at seventeen in Charlotte and saw herself in Paul.  
  
She could hear him now. Heero. Charlotte had come back from the Metropolitan School of Music in what use to be Manhattan. She had grown her brown hair long and her worrisome brown eyes were alive with worry. Paul was too young to be out on his own. He had finished his junior year in high school and was anticapating his last. When she last saw him for the millionth time he reminded her of a male version of herself. Paul claimed at first that he didn't want to go to college but with a little perswasion from Charlotte of how fun college was he agreed saying I'll get a degree in sports or something. He would make a fine althlete Relena thought. Dinner had been wonderful. Pleasant conversation was attempted but it always was brought to a certain subject.  
  
"How much longer have you got mom?" Charlotte asked.  
  
"Any day now." Relena said quitely.  
  
Heero and Relena had discussed this many times. Paul did not want to want to discuss it. Charlotte was the only one who was talking now. But even brave Charlotte dropped the subject. The silence consumed her. She didn't want to remember the digonosis. She didn't want to remember Heero's face when she told him. She didn't want to remember Charlotte's face or Paul's when she told them. She just wanted to remember the good times. But the good times were gone and it was time to go. She stood up. Paul and Charlotte looked to her but Heero continued to stare at his plate as he had done throughout dinner. "Paul, my son, I love you be careful on your motorcycle. And even if you don't get a degree from college I'm proud of you. Just don't break your neck on that machine."  
  
"I'll be careful mom. I love you." he said horsely.  
  
"Charlotte,my girl, you finish college and become a great muscian. I love you darling." and leaning closer she said. "Take care of the boys for me alright your father especially okay?"  
  
"I will mom I love you." she said quitely.  
  
"Good-night my darlings." she said and manged a smile.  
  
She went up the stairs to her room. Now she would wait for Heero. She heard him coming slowly up the stairs. "Heero." she called to him.  
  
"Relena." he answered her.  
  
"Heero it seems I'm always waiting for you. I waited for you to come to me after the war and I waited for you to propose to me among many things. And now I have to wait for you to join me above. I love you Heero don't you ever forget that. Live your life Heero. Wait until you're old and grey to join me. Please don't commit sucide. Just remember I love you and don't forget it. I love you Heero."   
  
Heero hugged Relena and said into her ear. "I love you too Relena always and forever."  
  
Then they lay down to sleep. The moon hung low in the late night sky as Relenas breath grew forced. "I love you all." she whispered into the night. And then Relena Yuy let go of the life she loved. And there she lay finally beaten by a deadly disease.  
  
Well it was depressing (if you like Relena) but I hope you enjoyed it. Remember reading and readers rule!!! :-D 


End file.
